


She's Gone

by QwillReign



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Sad, oh so sad, well i mean its less sad at the end anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: Septimus tried franticly to save her, he tried everything he knew. But in the end, all he could do was be there with her as the end drew near.
Relationships: Jenna Heap & Septimus Heap, O. Beetle Beetle/Jenna Heap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mentions of blood and death, but nothing very descriptive I think.

There was so much blood. So very much blood was pouring out of her, so very much blood was on his hands as Septimus franticly tried to use what little physick he knew to stop its flow. He is crying, crying as he casts Spell after Spell, pulls out potions and poultices, calling for help as loudly as he can. He knows that they won’t be heard, they are alone, utterly alone but for the already dead assassin. 

Septimus had killed them, had struck the assassin dead in the same second they had shot the Named bullet at Jenna. Before today, he had never intended to use the charm, but carried it all the same, and today he was glad of it. There was no guilt there, only frantic anger and desperation, to prevent any harm from coming to Jenna.

Jenna was his sister, his best friend, and his Queen all the same. They had been on a walk, on the outskirts of the palace grounds. They had been talking and laughing together. They had turned the corner, and they had walked into the shadow of the boathouse, intending on a visit to Nicko at the docks. They had heard movement in the bushes, and then they heard a loud bang. Septimus whirled around. The bullet entered Jenna’s chest, and she fumbled, but did not drop the bundle in her arms. He had pulled out the charm, the little deadly one, the dark sphere. He had quickly taken aim and thrown it towards the assassin. It was a tricky piece of Magyk, but not only did it kill the sorry excuse for a person, it meant that their ghost would be able to be transported, but not move themself. Septimus wanted to ensure that this person would be in the dungeons, punished even in death, for hurting his sister. 

This all happened in an instant. Septimus swiveled to Jenna. He gently lifted the little bundle from her arms. He used all his possible skills from every aspect of his life. He called for help, and Magykly made his voice as loud as he could, although Jenna had kept no guards but ghosts while she was inside the Castle. But he called out anyway, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear. 

With the unflinching attitude he had from the young army, Septimus removed the bullet from Jenna’s chest. It had not hit her heart, thank Magyk, but it was close. He had bandaged it with the potion imbued bandages 409 had given him, and used his Magyk to slow the flow of the blood to the wound. It was not enough. 

“Septimus,” Jenna whispered, not quite crying, but close. “Septimus, please. I love you. Tell them all I love them so much. Tell Beetle, and my darling Susan. Tell mum and dad and Nicko, and Sam and Simon and Edd and Erik and Jojo.”

“No Jen! No!” Septimus was bawling now, tears drenching his shirt. He kept at his work, and begged her not to go. “Jenna, just hold on! You have so much to do! You can’t leave now! Please!”

“It’s alright Septimus. Please, Take care of my castle for me. It’s just a year and a day, and this view is so pretty too. Oh Sep, I love you all so much…”

“Nooooooo! Jenna! Don’t you dare!” But it was too late. He knew it was. As Jenna took her last breaths, Septimus took a moment to mend and clean her dress, allowing his sister to look as if she had died naturally. It was perhaps quite selfish of him, but he knew it would be better. Better for everyone to see their Queen as she was in life, to not have to ignore the stain of blood that would otherwise be on her chest forever.

Septimus drew his sister’s head to his lap, and placed the bundle she had been carrying in her arms. With one last burst of energy, both of them crying now, Jenna leaned forward and kissed her child’s head. She looked up at Septimus, and, with a faint smile on her face, she said goodbye.

He cried. He wept long and loud over her body, mourning his best friend. Eventually, after what seemed like many hours, but was in reality perhaps only minutes, Septimus tried to do what he knew he had to. He picked up the Baby, his darling niece Susan, whom they had been taking to get some fresh air while Nicko and Jenna and Septimus talked. She was only 6 months old, and he hated that she would grow up without her mother there to hold her. But Septimus knew that Beetle would care for his daughter, and that he would never leave her, unlike Milo. 

Septimus stood, shaking, and made towards the palace. He walked slowly, although he had wanted to run. But Septimus couldn’t see how running would help, and he was already dreading the conversations he knew were coming, with Beetle and Dad and Mum. Mum would be devastated, Septimus knew. Now that he had lost someone, Septimus understood her constant protectiveness, her at times overwhelming nature. He had a feeling he would have done the same in her place. 

When Septimus reached the palace, he stopped. There was Beetle, whistling as he walked towards the doors, about to visit his wife on his lunch break. For a moment, Septimus wanted to turn back. He wanted to let Beetle be happy for just a few more minutes, to let him be carefree and happy like this as long as possible. Septimus wished he was in his place. 

But he knew he had to do it sometime, had to break the news to his sister’s husband, his friend, that Jenna was dead. Septimus stepped out of the shadows and staggered towards Beetle. He suddenly realized that he was covered in blood, Jenna’s blood. 

BEetle looked up, and his face fell immediately. “No,” he breathed. “No. Tell me this isn’t what I think. Tell me she’s alright!”

He couldn’t. Septimus wanted to be able to tell him that, to say ‘Jenna just fell, she’s fine.’ HE tried to tell Beetle what had happened. Septimus opened his mouth, bracing himself against the impact of his words. But he couldn’t say. All that came out was a wail, a heart-wrenching, grieving sob. He fell to his knees, clutching Susan to his chest, as if holding her closer would protect her from the assassins he was now seeing on every corner. 

“She’s gone, Beetle. She’s gone.”

Together, they cried. Septimus lead him to the spot where it happened, and they held her. They arranged for a funeral, and they wept and wept and wept. 

It was hard, at first. And it was hard for a long time after. But slowly Septimus and Beetle, the Extraordinary Wizard and the Cheif Hermetic Scribe, The brother and husband of the late queen, moved on. They kept the castle running. 

Beetle raised Susan, and he raised her well. At first, He and Susan would visit Jenna often, and when she was able to leave, Jenna would often spend hours playing with her daughter. There was no way she would abandon little Susan the same way that Cerys had done to her. 

Susan had a happy childhood. She had her ghost Mum, and her Dad, and her wizard Uncle. She learned her duties, and although her family was very protective, she had many friends and many good times. The castle moved on, but they increased their security tenfold. The Castle’s inhabitants had been protective as well. They doted on their princess, and they made sure she was with someone trustworthy even as she snuck out to roam the Castle. Two queens in a row had been assassinated, and they refused to let it happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! (not)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, please let me know what you think, and remember that comments and kudos feed the soul :) And if you think I need to add any tags, don't be shy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
